When It Isn't Raining
When Ellie accidentally tampers with the weather machine, an endless rain is summoned. The robotics team must figure out what's wrong before the town gets flooded. Episode Summary It's after school, and Joe is admiring the finishing touches he put on the now repaired weather machine. He isn't sure why he just didn't make it a summer project. That's when Chris calls for Joe, telling him he's going to be late for cross country practice. Joe quickly dashes to practice. The weather machine is now unattended in the hallway. Ellie is wandering around the school, wondering when the marching band will be able to start getting ready for the football game tonight. That's when she spots the machine. Ellie isn't sure what it is. She investigates it and she's interested in it. She messes with a few buttons and before she knows it, a ray fires up into the sky. It creates very dark clouds. Ellie gets worried. Turns out it's only rain. Ellie isn't as worried anymore, but she is worried that it'll affect the marching band. She heads to the band room, trying not to worry too much about what she did. Meanwhile, Kaitlin is with all of her friends getting ready for the game tonight. Olivia notices that it's raining outside. Kaitlin says that they're going to the game, rain or no rain. Savannah agrees because she's in love with football season. Shannon hopes this football season doesn't involve any stand fights. Savannah agrees. That's when Olivia's mom calls the girls to dinner. Olivia is excited because her mom grilled them all burgers. At the football game, Ellie is nervously playing her flute in the stands. She notices that the rain is coming down pretty hard. It's getting pretty windy too. The football team is playing in the rain no problem. The stands don't seem to mind either. That's when it starts coming down... very hard. The rain is so intense that it's flooding the fields at a rapid rate. The wind is blowing everyone and everything around. Jake and Jack insist the football team continue playing in this weather. The coach disagrees and tells them all to get into the locker room. Ellie knew she did something wrong. Luckily, Becca is in the band and realizes it's the weather machine causing all this mayhem. She calls up Joe, Chae, and Lauren. They rush to the school to adjust the weather machine. Everyone is screaming because they're all going to drown in these floods. Bailey and Julia aren't happy because they picked a bad game to come back and visit. Brad wonders what they're all going to do. Meanwhile, in the school, Becca is figuring out what is wrong with the machine. Chae suggests doing that fast because the floods are leaking into the building. Joe figures out that someone tampered with the machine and set it to the rain setting on endless. Lauren quickly readjusts to provide perfect Friday night weather. Everyone is screaming until the weather suddenly changes to perfect. Everything is dry and temperate. The game resumes, but before it happens, Ellie apologizes to everyone, including the robotics team, for messing with the weather. She knows it was a foolish thing to do and she hopes everyone forgives her. Everyone forgives her, and the game resumes. Kaitlin thought that was very odd, but Maddie points out that they've seen weirder, like the haunted house. Production Information * CGI, combined with prop, is used on the floods * The second episode where Kaitlin is downgraded to only a minor appearance Trivia * The second episode where the Family Guy ''opening parody joke is used, the first being in "Club Kaitlin". This time, the opening is a spoof off of the opening of ''King of the Hill * Joe repairs the weather machine from "Spring Has Sprung?" after it was destroyed in "Stuck In A Ditch" * Shannon mentions the events of "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon" * The band can be heard playing "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy * The storm score from ''VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking ''is heard when the rains start coming * Maddie mentions the haunted house from "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles